Wafer warpage is a common problem in wafer processing. The non-balance between the stress level of the frontside and backside of the wafer during mechanical processing of the wafer surface and thermal processes used in wafer processing often lead to wafer warpage. Warped wafers can cause reliability issues and therefore affecting the device performance.
Hence, it is desirable to provide efficient and simplified methods for wafer processing which minimizes or prevents wafer warpage.